Internal combustion engines combust mixtures of air and fuel to generate mechanical power for work. The basic components of an internal combustion engine may include an engine block, cylinder head, cylinders, pistons, valves, crankshaft and one or more camshafts. The cylinder heads, cylinders and tops of the pistons typically form variable volume combustion chambers into which fuel and air are introduced and combustion occurs as part of a thermodynamic cycle of the device. In all internal combustion engines, useful work is generated from the hot, gaseous products of combustion acting directly on moveable engine components, such as the top or crown of a piston. Generally, reciprocating motion of the pistons is transferred to rotary motion of a crankshaft via connecting rods. One known internal-combustion engine operates in a four-stroke combustion cycle, wherein a stroke is defined as a complete movement of a piston from a top-dead-center (TDC) position to a bottom-dead-center (BDC) position or vice versa, and the strokes include intake, compression, power and exhaust. Accordingly, a four-stroke engine is defined herein to be an engine that requires four complete strokes of a piston for every power stroke of a cylinder charge, i.e., for every stroke that delivers power to a crankshaft.
The overall efficiency of an internal combustion engine is dependent on its ability to maximize the efficiency of all the processes by minimizing tradeoffs that lead to energy losses to the environment. Dividing the traditional 4-stroke cycle amongst dedicated components allows the compression process to be made more efficient by attempting to approximate isothermal compression of a cylinder charge through mid-compression heat extraction, such as by using a heat exchanger. Likewise, a greater amount of energy may be harnessed during expansion of a cylinder charge by moving towards an adiabatic expansion, and extending that expansion further to bring the working gases down to atmospheric pressure. In addition, maximizing the ratio of specific heats of the working gas while reducing each specific heat individually allows greater energy extraction over the expansion while minimizing the mechanical and flow losses associated with each dedicated component.
Known engine systems may employ balance shafts to counteract and thus reduce vibrations from engine operation, including second-order vibrations caused by asymmetrical cylinder configurations. Balance shafts may be mounted in the engine block, and driven at a rotational speed that is double the engine speed employing a chain, gear or belt that is rotationally coupled to the engine. Balance shafts employ counterweights that are timed to cancel the second-order vibrations in the engine.